


Twitchy

by elflordsmistress



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Adult Content, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflordsmistress/pseuds/elflordsmistress
Summary: Twitchy can mean all sorts of things. Episode tag for Requiem.
Relationships: Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Laying the groundwork

**Author's Note:**

> Season Seven, Episode 18 - Requiem  
> Donna Moss | Josh Lyman
> 
> "You should come over later."
> 
> "I can't."
> 
> "I thought the twitchy chick from Treasury was in your place."
> 
> "She is, so I asked CJ if I could stay with her."
> 
> "So un-ask her."
> 
> "I can't."
> 
> "Why not?"
> 
> "She'll ask why."
> 
> "So lie."
> 
> "She's my friend."
> 
> I love the use of the word 'twitchy' here - and CJ, Danny, and Josh feel totally twitchy to me, too. Just a different kind of twitchy. I haven't written Donna|Josh thus far, so I may or may not get their voices right.

_**The White House Residence** _  
_**Washington, DC** _  
_**Friday, November 10th 2006** _

Josh squeezed Donna’s fingers discreetly.

“Last chance ..” he whispered.

“ _I’m not un-asking_ ..” she hissed between her teeth.

“So call me after she goes to sleep.”

“I am not having phone sex in CJ’s apartment!”

“But it’s okay to have phone sex when you’re in the bath in the hotel ensuite and I’m in the bed?”

“That’s different.”

“How’s that different?”

“That’s .. _hot_.”

“And having phone sex in CJ’s apartment is not?”

“I’m not into that kind of danger.”

“What danger?”

“What if she hears us?”

“Use a pillow to muffle.”

“I’m serious ..”

Josh glanced over at CJ saying her goodbyes.

“Maybe it would be a _good_ thing if she hears us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Then Danny will get some. He was kinda .. twitchy.”

" _Twitchy?_ Is that a guy code word?"

"Do you know why CJ kissed Danny the first time?"

"Because she saw Mallory kissing Sam and thought she could get past it if she kissed him on the mouth ..”

“How do you know? You weren't there ..”

“Carol told Ginger, who told Margaret who .. uh .. told everyone.”

"Right."

“ _Are they really a thing?_ ” Donna lowered her voice even further.

“Yes,” Josh looked around and then leaned in closer. “CJ’s your friend, right?”

Donna looked at him through querying eyes.

“She’s twitchy too. She just .. hides it better."

"She does look a little tense."

"Look .. Danny’s been good to us. He’s the one who figured out you weren’t the leak the night of the inauguration ball. _And_ he came with me to the apartment.”

“So did Toby and Charlie.”

“Yeah, but Danny came along for moral support when didn’t have to. You know, if it weren’t for me they wouldn’t even be together.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I’m the one who told him that CJ likes goldfish.”

“You didn’t exactly _level_ with him ..”

“Yeah, maybe. But it all worked out in the end."

“They were arguing. It looked pretty intense. And it was awkward when I walked up.”

“You’re making my point for me.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. We shouldn’t get on the wrong side of the press.”

“I think I see where you’re going with this.”

“Good."

Josh was clearing his throat uncomfortably when a slap to his forearm made him jerk his head up.

“Hi ..” he said as CJ joined them.

“Hi. Ready to go?”

“ _We need to take one for the team_ ,” Josh whispered urgently as he helped Donna get into her coat - and waggled a ‘ _call me_ ’ sign as she threw one last look at him over her shoulder.

She had almost reached the door when she turned round and came back.

"Are _you_ twitchy?" she asked.

"Yes," Josh mumbled as he ran a hand over his face.

Donna smiled.

"Call me in an hour."


	2. Taking One For The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh realizes that Donna doesn't need much encouragement to take one for the team.

_**CJ's Apartment** _

_**11.30PM** _

“What’s she doing?”

“She’s still pacing around out there ..” Donna whispered into the phone.

“Good, so we should get a move on.”

“ _Josh_ ..”

“What? We should get a move on while she can still hear us ..”

Donna rolled her eyes and tried a different tack.

“Tell me how much you want me.”

“I want you.”

He sounded distracted.

“Josh, what are you doing?”

“Give me a second to open the lube ..”

“You have lube?”

“Yeah. Shit, it’s cold!”

Donna suppressed a laugh.

“Are you done?”

“Getting impatient, huh?” 

His voice hitched slightly, and Donna squirmed on the bed.

“Only because this is taking you forever. A girl has needs, you know.”

“Mmmhh ..”

“Having fun over there?”

“Waiting for you to catch up ..”

“Just figuring out a position.”

“You have a position?”

“Pillow for my head, another one under my hips, legs spr-”

“How often do you do this?”

“That would be telling. But this is my _go-to_ position. What’s yours?”

“My .. _go-to_ position?”

He sounded flustered.

“A bit of help here would be good, Josh.”

“Right.”

God, she was throwing him off. 

“Are you touching yourself?”

“This exercise would be pretty pointless if I weren’t.”

“Are you hard?”

“Yes.”

“Harder than usual?”

“Yes.”

“Can you see the veins on your appendage?”

“ _Appendage?!?_ Is this your idea of talking dirty?”

“No ..”

“Wanna _try_ talking dirty?”

“Josh, we’ve been sleeping together less than a week. A girl needs some time to warm up to that kind of .. _thing_.”

“So that’s a no?”

“That’s a no .. for now. But I can guide you to your prostate, if you like."

She heard his phone clatter to the ground.

"Josh?"

“Maybe we should wait on that one until you’re .. you know .. _with me_?”

Donna repressed the urge to laugh out loud, but she knew it had excited him.

“Donna ..” His voice had dropped a notch.

“Yeah?”

“Enough with the teasing. Put the phone on the pillow, and spread yourself. 

“Yeah?”

“Put your fingers in your mouth.”

“No need.”

“Why?”

“I’ve already soaked my panties?”

“Why are you still wearing panties?”

“Because you haven’t asked me to take them off?”

She heard Josh swallow hard across the line.

“ _Take them off_ ..” he growled.

“Done.”

“Slide your - ”

“Way ahead of you ..”

The sound of his voice in her ear, the stress of the past few days, the strange surroundings all contrived to build pressure a lot faster than she expected.

“ _Josh_ ..” she whimpered.

“I know. I thought this would last a little longer ..” he mumbled at her.

“Feels good though.”

“How close?”

Almost almost there. You?”

“Say my name again .. “

“Josh ..” 

They fell apart simultaneously, riding a wave of post-climactic tremors together.

“ _Oh God_ ..” said Donna after a while.

“What’s the matter?”

“The phone’s been lying on the pillow this whole time.”

“So?”

“ _I forgot to whisper!_ ”

“A little late for that now, don’t you think?”

“Hang on ..”

Donna clambered out of the bed and popped her head out of the room.

“Her lights are out,” she said when she picked up the phone again. “Do you think she heard us?”

“I guess you’ll know in the morning if you get a death glare instead of coffee?”

“That’s not helpful, Josh."

"I know. Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"I could get some water and we could try a muffled version."

She heard him groan.

"What's the matter? Can't handle another round so soon?"

"Maybe those men slipping bromide into drinking water were onto something."

He was rewarded by a laugh.

"Go. Get water. Take your time."

Next door, CJ paced in her bedroom.

Running a hand across her breast bone and checking her phone obsessively. Caught between feeling annoyed that she hadn't known Josh and Donna were an item, ticked off that Donna hadn’t asked Josh if she could stay with him if that were the case, annoyed that she’d passed on a night with Danny for this, wishing that he would text her and give her an excuse to call him, and horny as hell.

 _You can take care of this yourself_ competed in her brain against _I’ll leave the door open_.

It would be so easy to call up the car and make her way over to his place. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that he’d left the door open on the offchance that she’d change her mind, was it? On the other hand she didn’t like the way they’d left things either. One moment he’d been there, and then she’d turned around and he was gone.

She placed the phone onto the bedside table and plonked herself down on the bed.

It was going to be a _do it yourself_ kinda night.

CJ heard the door to the guest room open and shut one more time. Donna getting herself some water from the kitchen, she concluded. 

She had just slipped into bed when the sound of a giggle came drifting across the paper thin walls. She really didn’t think she could survive one more round of _that_.

Pulling a pillow over her face in frustration, she wondered briefly if there was a word for the audible version of _voyeur_. Because that was how she felt.

She moved from position to position on the bed, trying to get comfortable in the routine she’d established years ago.

But no matter what she tried, she couldn’t get into it.

It felt dispassionate, it felt lonely, and it didn’t take her long to realize why.

She wanted what she and Danny had started on Wednesday night. 

Started but not finished, because she’d gotten way ahead of herself.

They’d made out like a couple of teenagers on the couch and she’d lost it before he’d even had a chance to rev his engine a little.

Maybe she should let her mind drift there.

To the feeling of her body arching against his, even if fully clothed.

To his hands under her bottom; pulling her in and letting her grind against him.

His eyes watching her intently, and the huskiness in his voice as he encouraged her to keep going if that was what she needed.

 _And there it was_ .. that first tendril of arousal.

Which amplified when the pad of her middle finger made contact with her clit.

The ache built and built but wouldn’t budge.

“ _Damn it_ ..” she said as she reached over for her phone. 

She waited impatiently until the call was picked up at the other end.

“CJ?”

“Hi ..” she breathed into the phone.

“Everything okay?”

The sound of his voice in her ear was all she needed for the ache to come back with a vengeance.

“Mhmm ..” 

"CJ?"

"Yeah?" Everything was getting blurry.

“CJ, what are you doing?”

Just from the way he said her name, she knew he knew.

“I need you to walk me through this, Danny ..”


	3. The Workaround

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always another way ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to a conversation in Season 7, Episode 13 - The Cold  
> CJ Cregg | Donna Moss

“CJ ..”

“Yes?” 

_She would have jumped him by now had he been anywhere near her._

“Stop whatever you’re doing.”

“ _What?_ ” She couldn’t possibly be hearing this right. “I can’t, I’m .. I ..”

“Do you want me to walk you through this or not?”

“Yes, but ..”

“Then you need to stop.”

CJ took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled her hand away.

“Is Donna in the guest room?” he asked gently.

“Yes.”

“Are you planning on sharing this moment with Donna?”

“No.”

“Then we need another plan.”

“I can be quiet.”

“I don’t want you to be quiet. I want you to have whatever it is you need.”

CJ dragged herself up into a sitting position and dropped back against the headboard.

_So not the way she had planned for this to go._

_She really should have gone the DIY route._

_Why did men have to make everything so complicated?  
_

“CJ?”

She’d missed whatever it was he’d just said.

“CJ?”

“I’m here ..”

“Do you have a ziploc bag?”

“What?”

“Do you have a ziploc bag?”

“I think so. Wait, _what?_ What size ziploc bag? Why do I need a ziploc bag?”

“You need a ziplock bag for your phone.”

“I do?”

“You do."

"Okay."

"Ready for the next question?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a soap rack in your shower?”

“Yes.”

“Final question. Do you have a detachable shower head?”

“I do.”

“Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“I think I do.” 

“Good then.”

“Good. I’m just gonna go get that .. ziploc bag.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

“Danny?”

“CJ?”

“Are you going to get your own ziploc bag?”

“I’m just going to do what you propositioned me to do.”

“Really?”

“No.”

A few minutes later she was enjoying the sensation of hot water beating down on her head.

“CJ ..”

“Mmmm?”

“Hands against the wall."

_She'd only ever heard him raise his voice when they were yelling at each other. This was new ..  
_

“I want you to imagine that I’m there. My hands against your lower back, rubbing your tight muscles. Up to your shoulder blades, back down to the base of your spine ..”

The hot water felt like velvet against her skin, and she took a moment to luxuriate in it.

“You're not meant to be relaxing."

_How did he know?_

"Take over, CJ. Hands down your inner thighs. Kneading. One hand brushing your centre.”

He heard the intake of breath, and visualized her closing her eyes as her body responded.

“The other hand up from your hips to your stomach. Then moving up gently to cup a breast. I'm pulling you back. Can you feel me rubbing against you?”

“Mhmm .."

They were both aware that breathing had become deeper and a bit more rapid.

"Roll a nipple between your fingers for me. My hand over yours at your core.”

He rubbed himself hard as he heard her suck in a breath through her teeth.

“ _Danny_ ..” CJ could feel the ache start to build again. "This isn't going to last long .."

“You ready?”

“Yes ..”

“Okay .. bring it down.”

She detached the shower head from its holder and bit her lower lip as the spray of water hit a distended nipple.

Enjoying knowing where it was headed.

Enjoying the sounds he was making even more.

“Use your index and middle finger. Spread yourself.”

The hiss she made as the steady stream of water bounced off her clit almost tipped him over the edge.

“Just far enough away for you to feel it.”

“ _God ._.”

Her hips rocked slightly as he guided her.

Bringing the nozzle in close for a direct hit, and then asking her to move it away.

Building pressure slowly but surely until her legs started to tremble.

“ _Danny .._ ”

“Leave it there ..”

She clenched her teeth against the sensation of the jet stream almost directly over her clit.

Barely suppressing a loud moan as concussive waves of heat rushed through her. 

When the aftershocks had subsided she turned the water off and pulled the phone out of the bag.

He waited until she had towel dried and returned to her bed before speaking again.

"Was that good?"

"It was."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Was it good for you?"

"It was."

“Are you still mad?”

“I wasn’t mad, just frustrated.”

“Okay.”

“Are you going to be able to sleep now?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Dinner at Barton’s tomorrow night? ”

“Barring any doomsday scenarios ..”

There was a slight pause, almost as if he were trying to decide whether to say something or not. But in the end, all he said was “Night ..”

“Good night.”

When he’d hung up, CJ became aware of a clinking sound coming from the kitchen.

Donna was sitting at the island with a cup of chamomille tea when she walked in.

“Hope you don’t mind that I helped myself."

CJ smiled and shook her head.

“Of course not. I’ll join you. Something on your mind?" she asked as she watched Donna run her finger around the mug's rim.

“Do you remember our conversation before the election? When you asked me to throw you a bone?” she began tentatively.

“About Josh?” CJ asked as she put the kettle on.

“Yes.”

“I do remember. I told you your poker face was useless, you told me that you’d had an odd moment in a series of odd moments and then you changed the subject.”

“Things have _progressed_.”

CJ hesitated as she opened a cupboard.

“Yes, I .. think I got that,” she said carefully as she pulled a teabag from the box and turned around. "A heads up would have been nice."

“Oh God ..” Donna covered her face with her hands. “Was I _that_ loud?”

“You .. _were_.”

“CJ?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you want to throw _me_ a bone?”

She smiled as a flush spread across CJ’s face and chest, and they stared at each other over their mugs for a long moment.

“ _Well_ , I’m glad we had this talk ..” Donna said with a smile in her voice as she took a sip of her tea and stood up.

She waited until she was back in the guest room to call Josh.

"Hi."

"Hi," he said warily - not sure he could go one more round.

“She’s no longer twitchy."

"That's good .. right?"

"It is."

" _But?_ "

"Not so much a _but_ as an _and_ .."

"And?"

"We should talk."

" _About?_ "

"Phone sex in the shower.”


End file.
